The inclusion of resonators in nano-electromechanical systems (NEMS) and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) presents challenges as a result of the low Figure of Merit of pre-existing resonators. Additionally, pre-existing resonators are not fully scalable as a result of design and material limitations that impose a lower limit on resonator feature size. These issues preclude the employment of pre-existing resonators in many applications.